Un amour sans limite
by Petite-Lune2
Summary: Deux jeunes ninjas qui s'aiment et sur le point de se le dire, mais quelqu'un va tout perturber.
1. Un voeu

Chapitre un: Un voeux

_Naruto sortait du bâtiment de l'hokage.  
Il y était aller pour faire son rapport de la mission qu'il venait d'accomplir.  
Elle lui avait pris une petite semaine. En sortant l'air frais lui carressait le visage, ce qui le mis de bonne humeur.  
La nuit commencait a tombée. C'était la pleine lune et les étoiles commencaient à ce montrer.  
Le blond, comme à son habitude, alla manger des ramens et après repartit en pensant qu'une personne lui manquait terriblement...  
Naruto se dirigeat vers les têtes des hokages, sauta pour y parvenir et une fois en haut de la falaise continua tranquillement son chemin.  
La forêt se dressait fierement devant lui.  
Le blond la traversa calmement et au bout de dix minutes le blond arriva là où il désirait se rendre.  
C'était un tapis de fleur blanche autour d'un magnifique ceriser du japon au rose éclatant qui donnait vue sur le village de Konoha. Un fin ruisseau, à l'écoulement paisible, le traversait.  
Comme il en avait l'habitude Naruto traversa le tapis de fleur et s'assit sur la même branche du avait découvert ce petit coin un jour de hasard, pendant un jour de colère. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce jour là. Il se souvenait la rage qu'il éprouvait envers tous les villageois. Oui, ce jour là était le seul jour où il aurait voulu quitter Konoha. Ce souvenir le fit sourire car il se souvint que dès qu'il vu cette endroit ca colère s'était envolée en un instant. Il ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Et à chaque fois qu'un sentiment mauvais s'emparait de lui, il venait pour se calmer grâce à la magie de cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, il s'y était rendu pour regarder cet endroit qu'il aimait tand. Il pensait beaucoup grâce à cet endroit surtout à deux rêves.  
Devenir le sixième hokage et de voir la personnes la plus chère a ses yeux être avec lui ici. La fille au cheveux de la même couleur que cet arbre et qui portait si bien son nom. Sakura. Elle avait des yeux couleurs émeraudes et un sourire envoûtant.  
Le blond posa sa tête sur le tronc et regarda le ciel. Il imaginait cette fille aux cheveux rose devant la falaise en souriant et disant:"On a une vue magnifique d'ici".  
Il fesait des années qu'il avait cette vision en tête mais toujours rien...  
Soudain Naruto releva la tête vers le ciel et vit une étoile filante...  
Naruto fit le voeux de voir, ou moin une fois, Sakura ici et sur cette pensée il s'endormi.  
_


	2. Les larmes de Sakura

Chapitre 2: Les larmes de Sakura

_Le matin se lève sur Konoha. Sakura ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Elle était dans son lit et regarda son réveil. Il était 8.30. Elle se leva pour prendre sa douche puis s'habilla. Elle pris son petit déjeuner tranquillement et alla faire un tour dans le village pour bien se réveiller. Quelque chose l' avait l'impression d'avoir oublier quelques chose ou quelqu'un...  
Naruto se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il s'était endormi sur le descenditlentenment vers le village et une foi celui-ci atteint, il marcha en dirigeant vers chez lui.  
Sakura avait apercu Naruto de loin. Elle rougit légèrement en se souvennant ce qu'elle avait oublier de si important hier...Le retour de Naruto. Elle avait honte car elle c'était apercue qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers lui mais que c'était différent de , elle l'aimait parce que il était beau, intelligent,... enfin le garcon parfait. En plus il l'avait toujours rejetée et Naruto lui avait toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin. Elle sentait que se n'était pas l'amour "d'enfant" qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke mais un autre amour. Plus grand,plus fort et qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit ca auparavent. Pourquoi c'était tombé sur naruto elle n'en savais strictement rien mais elle l'aimait. En repensant à tous ça, son visage s'assombris. Elle pensait:"Je n'ai plus aucune chance avec lui, moi qui l'ai toujours rejeter, crier dessus, taper...Il a sans doute déjà arreté de m'aimer.".Une larme descendit le long de sa joue. Elle qui était souvent près de lui et elle ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que de l'aimer de loin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à cet amour là comme elle l'avait fait avec celui de Sasuke. Non, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer a Naruto. La fille au cheveux roses commenca a pleurer encore plus fort et commenca a courir en cachant ses yeux pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'elle pleure jusqu'à ce que elle heurte quelqu'un:"Sakura:-sumimasen(pardon/excuser-moi)  
...:- Sakura-chan??"  
Elle releva la tête et vit Naruto avec de grand yeux rond qui exprimait l'inquiètude. Elle pleura encore plus fort qu'avant._


	3. Le réconfort

Chapitre 3: le réconfort

_Naruto la regardait,il ne comprennait pas pourquoi elle pleurait:  
Naruto: "Sakura-chan qu'est qu'il se passe?"dit-il avec un air inquiet.  
Sakura:"rien de très grave..."dit-elle en faisant un sourir forcé et en éssuyant les larmes"C'est juste que...heu...(elle chercha une escuse)je... je me suis disputée avec quelqu'un mais ca va s'arranger! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
Naruto:"Si tu le dis"dit-il d'un air septique  
Le blond savait qu'elle mentait, il la connaissait suffisament pour le déduire mais fit semblant de rien car il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle pleure et décida de faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral:"Naruto: Tu as faim?  
Sakura: Heu...oui.  
Naruto:"Je t'invite chez Ishiraku?  
Sakura: d'accord."  
Elle sourit légè avait compris son intention et se laissait guider par le beau blond.  
quelques minutes plus tard il avait un bon bol de ramen devant eux:"-Itadakimasu(bon appétit)"s'écrièrent les deux en même temps.  
Ils mangèrent environ vingt minutes ensuite Naruto proposa à Sakura de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle accepta. Devant la maison de Sakura, Naruto du partir:"Naruto: Bon je vais y aller je vais m'entrainer avec Yamato et Kakashi-sensei  
Sakura:"Heu, d'accord bon bah a plus tard alors...  
Naruto:"a plus tard Sakura-chan"dit-il en souriant.  
Il commenca a partir mais Sakura ne voulait pas, elle voulait le retenir et tout lui avouer mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait peur de se faire rejetter, Elle n'arrivait pas à parler ni a bouger mais des mots lui sortir de la bouche sans qu'elle puisse penser à ce qu'elle disait :"Sakura: Heu...Naruto?"  
Le beau blond se retourna et la fixa avec ses beaux yeux bleus:"Naruto: Oui?"  
Elle se sentit rougir elle voulait qu'il la fixe éternellement comme ca:"Naruto: Sakura... Tu es sûre que ca va?"  
Elle secoua la tête pour se resaisir et repris parole:"Sakura: Je voulais juste te remercier...pour m'avoir offert ce repas et m'avoir raccompagée"dit-elle en souriant"Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ca m'a redonner du moral. Merci ..."  
Naruto sourit avec le sourire dont lui seul avait le secret:"Naruto:Tand mieu si ça ta fait plaisir, on referra ça plus souvent si tu veux.  
Sakura: ok"  
Il se retourna et partit.  
Sakura resta longtemps sur le palier a rêver du jeune blond,jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne à la porte en lui demandant si tu allait bien Sakura sourit et dis lui répondit que oui, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait ses joues rosie et que sa mère l'avait remarquer._


	4. Un baiser non désiré

Chapitre 4:Un baiser non désiré.

_Sakura était sur son lit, en regardant par la fenètre, perdue dans ses pensée. Elle pensait à un certain blond avec un sourire extraordinaire et avec une force de l'amitié démesurée. Elle sourit à cette pensée jusqu'à ce que sa mère entra et lui dit: "Sakura, un ami est là pour toi! Il t'attend à la porte d'entrée." A ces mots, Sakura bondit de son lit avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Sa mère, ayant vu le sourire et, avant d'entrée, sa fille legèrement rougis dans ses pensée, avais rapidement compris la situation et n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour de voir autand de bonheur chez sa fille. Après un temps de réflexion, elle dit tout bas: "Je pensais pourtant que c'était Naruto... Bah, j'ai du me tromper"_

_Sakura dévala les escaliers pour finalement ouvrir la porte et une fraction de seconde, son air passa du bonheur à la décéption.  
"Bonjour, Sakura-chan! Belle journée n'est-ce pas.  
Sakura: Salut, Lee (Que me veux t'il celui-là et moi qui me faisait une joie de revoir Naruto). Je peux t'aider?_

_Lee: "Heu... Et bien... J'avais faim!" dit-il l'air fier sous le regard incrédule devant cette révélation. Voyant le regard interogateur de Sakura, il continua "et comme je passait devant chez toi... Bah, je me suis dit que...On pourrait...Manger tout les deux pour une fois. Qu'en pense tu" dit il avec un sourire dans la voie et un drôle d'air.  
Sakura:"Heu..., c'est gentil Lee, mais j'ai déjà mangée avec quelqu'un... Une autre fois peu t'être"dit-elle un peu génée de déclinée une invitation et l'air dévasté de Lee. Lee prit soudain un air assez froid, qu'elle ne lui connaisait pas.  
Lee: "C'était avec Naruto-kun?" dit-il avec une brin de froideur  
Sakura: "Pardon?"dit-elle un peu déconsterné par l'air et la froideur de sa voix et ensuite qu'il parle de Naruto. Comment savait t'il? Lee se rendit comptes de sa bétise en voyant le drôle d'air Sakura et devint tout de suite plus chaleureux.  
Lee: "Heu rien...J'ai pensé que tu était allé mangé avec Naruto mais je me souvient que tu ne l'aime pas."dit-il en instistant bien sur les derniers mots . "Tu as sans doute été mangé avec Ino."dit-il avec son air et sa voix habituel. Sakura avait frissonner aux derniers mots de Lee. C'est vrai qu'elle était dure avec Naruto et qu'on ne pouvait pas voir au combien elle l'aimait. Elle prit un air assez sombre mais se ressaisit vite car elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule. Voyant la situation Lee reprit la parole: "Tu as un drôle d'air, est ce que ca va?"dit-il avec inquiètude."On pourrais aller se promener pour te donner meilleur mine, si tu veux."  
Sakura:"Oui, c'est une bonne idée, attends moi ici" dit-elle en fixant le ciel grisé "Je vais prendre deux, trois choses."_

_Elle mont lentement les escaliés "Lee est vraiment gentil avec moi, ca fait plaisir. Ce bol d'air ne peux me faire que du bien et puis je me rachète pour l'invitation". Arrivée à sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers sa garde robe et y pris un petit manteau rose ainsi qu'un sac à main. Elle le remplit de diverse affaire, qui se trouvait dans la pièce, éparpiller. Quelques minutes plus tard elle redescendit pour retrouver Lee qui attendait patiament et qui ne l'entendit pas arriver car il était plongés dans ses pensées:"Je suis prète."dit-elle tout bas mais fit qquand même sursauter Lee.  
"Ah... Escuse moi, j'était perdu dans mes pensées" dit-il en souriant. Elle sourit également et partir faire un tour.  
Ils marchèrent en parlant pendant environ une demi-heure.  
Sakura se laissait promener par Lee qui se dirigeait vers les terrain d'entrainements. Il arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement n°7. Sakura surprise de se retrouver là. Elle regarda l'immense terrain avec les trois poteaux et le vieux grillage, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire car un défilé de souvenir traversa son esprit. Elle se retourna vers Lee qui la fixait d'un drôle d'air. "Lee se comporte bizzarement aujourd'hui..." Il s'approcha lentement de la fille aux cheuveux rose  
"Sakura: Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici? Ce n'est même pas celle de ton équi..."Elle n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du sien. Sakura fut vite malalaise et se détourna légèrement mais il lui attrapa le bras. La jeune fille surprise se retourna et il en profitait pour happer ses lèvres et qu'il lui pris l'autre bras. Sakura voulu ce dégageait mais les main de Lee sera ses bras. Elle commenca à paniquer et se débatit plus fortement pour lui monter son désacord. Lee, sentant la jeune fille se débattre seras plus violament ses poing sur les poignets de la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le grillage. Sakura avais beau essayer de le repousser, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient sales, souillées. Elle n'avais pas vu venir le piège et priait pour qu'il s'arète là et qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Elle resista tand qu'elle pu mais abandonna à bougt de force. Des larmes commencaient à couler des yeux de la jeune kunoichi._

_Naruto venait de finir son entrainement avec Yamato, il avait été éprouvant. Mais une chose le fit sourire, il allait LA revoir. Il pris le chemin habituel, qui longeait les terrains d'entrainements. Il les vit défilés n°9 puis n°8 le n°7. Il s'arrêta net et équarquilla les yeux. "Non mais je rêve" dit-il en murmurant alors qu'il regardait Lee et Sakura s'embrasser.  
_


	5. Froideur

Chapitre 5: Froideur

_Le blond baissa les yeux et contina sa marche devenue lente de manière à ce qu'ils ne le remarque pas. Il était si triste et avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds:"Et voilà" pensa le jeune blond "Un autre la prise ou moin elle sera heureuse". Il décida de rentrer chez lui car il sentait la colère monter en lui progressivement.  
Sakura réussit enfin à repousser Lee. Elle couru le plus loin et le plus vite possible de lui. Elle courait mais elle savait que Lee était un expert en taïjustsu et ne traderais pas à la rattraper. Elle arriva assez rapidement chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur son lit en fixant le plafond d'une couleur rosâtre. Elle avait l'impression que ses levres était souillées. Elle alla se laver les dents dans la petite salle de bain reliée à sa chambre. Elle avait beau frotter, cette impression ne disparaissait pas. Elle était persuadée que la salive de Lee s'était incrustée dans ses lèvres. Elle abandonna au bougt de dix minutes et se recroquevilla sur son lit. Elle aurais tand préférée que se soit... Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Elle était la seule é la maison et donc c'était elle qui devait aller ouvrir. "Oh non... et si c'est Lee". Elle sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux mais les refoula et marcha lentement vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit prudement et vit un jeune homme de son âge habillé en noir et orange. Naruto avait un air assez froid et lui dit d'une voix neutre: " On a une mission... Tu dois te rendre chez Nee-chan dans 20 minutes pour recevoir les instructions." Et il partit la laissant incrédule devant le comportement completement opposé qu'elle lui connaisait.  
Comme prévu, elle se rendit chez l'Hokage à l'heure dite. Naruto était déjà là ce qui était étonnant. Elle approcha du bureau. "Vous nous avez demandés, Tsunada-sama?"  
Tsunada la regarda et lui dit d'attendre le troisième équipié. Après deux petites minutes, on entendit un toquement enjoué et Lee apparu dans l'entrebaillement de la porte._


	6. Une mission!

Chapitre 6:Une mission!

_  
Sakura était paralisée, elle arriva à peine à se retourner vers le bureau de Tsunade.  
Naruto sentit une douleur dans la poitrine en se disant qu'il allait devoir partir en mission avec ces deux là. Enfin bref. Naruto voyant que personne ne parlait se décida: "Salut, oba-chan." dit-il avec un de ces sourires uniques, même si celui-ci cachait une grande douleur.  
Tsunade: "NARUTOOO, enfin même si je te dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça tu vas continuer donc...Enfin, là n'est pas la question...Vous allez devoir accomplir une mission de rang B!"  
Naruto: "De rang B!!! Mais nous on veut des missions de rangs...AIE, Sakura-chan... Mais quesque j'ai dit cette fois..."  
Sakura, qui réussissait enfin à recommencer à bouger ne dit comme réponse qu'un petit: "Continuez, Tsunade-sama..."  
Tsunade sourit légèrement. "Ses deux là ne changerons jamais". Elle poursuivit : "Votre mission consiste a escorter un vase d'une valeur inestimable."  
"En quoi c'est une misson de rang B, même des génins peuvent le faire..." dit le blond en soupirant.  
"Car si quelque chose arrive à ce vase, cela pourrait entrainer une guerre!" dit-elle très calme et observant l'air ahuris des trois jeunes ninjas qui se dressaient devant-elle .  
Observant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction, elle décida de poursuivre "Mais si vous le rapporter en un seul morceau cela pourrait nous apporter un allier précieux. En effet, le village de l'eau est hostile envers nous... Je compte sur vous...Vous serez a sept heure se soir devant la porte de konoha prêt à partir et je vous donnerais vos instructions précises."  
Naruto, Lee et Sakura sortirent du bureau. Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise et donc partit rapidement. Ce comportement inquieta Sakura qui essaya de le rattrapper, mais en vain. Elle rentra donc chez elle, d'un pas rapide, pour éviter Lee.  
Naruto se dépêcha de préparez ses affaires. Il aurais voulu voir le cerisier avant de partir mais le temps ne lui permettait pas...  
A sept heure:  
Sakura était déjà avec Yamato devant la porte d'entrée du village quand Naruto arrivait. Il n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre Lee qui arrivait :"Lee:LE RESPLENDISSANT FAUVE DE JADE DE KONOHA EST PRES A PARTIR, ALLONS-Y!!!!"  
Yamato équarquila les yeux tandis que Sakura et Naruto resterent silencieux.  
L'équipe partit après avoir reçu leurs instructions. Yamato percu bien vite une tension dans le groupe. Cela n'était pas dur à deviner: Naruto, qui d'habitude parlait toujours et marchait devant, était derrière et silencieux, Sakura, regardait souvent vers Naruto et Lee avec un air d'inquiètude et Lee, lui parraissait normal. "Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais pourvu que cela ne dure pas" se dit Yamato._


	7. Apparition

Chapitre 7:apparition

_Le groupe marchait depuis déjà plusieures heures. Personne ne parlait, une ambiance assez lourde reignait. Il étaient au milieu d'une grande forêt aux arbres longs et fins. Yamato s'arrêta: "On va établir ici notre campement. Dans trois jours, le vase sera ici."  
"DANS TROIS JOURS!!!! Pourquoi on est ici trois jours à l'avance?" dit Naruto.  
"Pour sécuriser le périmètre. Cela nous prendras environ deux jours et le troisième nous partirons avec le vase. Il nous sera livrer tôt donc dès qu'il sera en notre possession, on se rendra au pays de l'eau. Des questions?"  
"Pourquoi ce vase peut déclencher une guerre?" demanda Sakura.  
"C'est un cadeau de Konoha pour le nouveau seigneur du pays de l'eau. L'ancien était assez hostile avec konoha et maintenant qu'un nouveau se présente, nous voulons, par ce geste, créer une nouvelle alliance qui se révelerait précieuse. Autres questions?  
Les trois jeunes ninjas firent non de la tête et Yamato poursuivi :"Parfait, Lee va chercher du bois pour le feu de se soir, Sakura, tu montes les tentes et Naruto sécurise la zone autour du camp.  
Ils partirent tous pour effectuer leurs diverse taches. Naruto marchait depuis 15 bonnes minutes. Tou était calme. Au moment où il allait faire demi tour pour rentrer, il apercut quelque chose entre les buissons. Il traversa ceux-ci. Il leva les yeux et vit un magnifique lac. l'eau était claire et d'un bleu azure, les saules pleureurs caressait l'eau avec leur feuille qui flottaient à la surface de cette eau magnifique."C'est vraiment beau ici"pensa Naruto. Moi qui n'est pas pu aller à mon cerisier, je peux le remplacer provisoirement avec ici. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux afin de profter pleinement du calme qui reignait. Naruto quitta ce bel endroit a contre-coeur et se dirigea lentement vers le camp. Il commencait déjà à faire sombre, ce qui lui fit accélerer le pas. La soirée n'était pas des plus amusante, personne parlait. Sakura avait l'air très mal mais essayait du mieu qu'elle pouvait de le dissimuler. Naruto était enerver, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il devait être a peu près 11h30, le ciel était noir,la lune et les étoiles brillait quand celui-ci déclara "Je vais faire un tour pour me distraire."  
Il partit assez rapidement. Il marchait lentement en direction du lac, il réflechissait. porquoi était-il, si enerver, pourquoi Sakura était dans cet état. Dix minutes plus tard, Il était assit sur l'herbe devant le y reignait une autre ambiance. Les saules avaient des feuilles comem argentés grâce aux reflet de la lune et on aurait dit des toute petites lumières a la surface de l'eau qui brillait mais ce n'était que le reflet des étoiles scintillante. Le reflet de la lune était en plein milieu du lac . Il regardait se spectacle tout en réflechissant et ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand il revint à lui, il devait être dans les environs de minuit. Naruto se décida de rentrer pour ne pas inquièter les autres mais à cet instant précis, il sursauta ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus. Non, il ne rêvait mais, au milieu du lac, où le reflet de la lune trônait, quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait de sortir de l'eau._


	8. Miwako

Chapitre 8: Miwako

_Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une fille venait de sortir du lac. Elle était extrèmement belle. Ca peau était pale,elle avait des beaux yeux bleu marine et ces cheuveux était argentés et long. Elle chantait d'une voix douce,claire et mélodieuse. Elle dansait avec une sveltesse et une grâce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui voletait a chaques pas qu'elle faisait. On aurais dit qu'elle volait au dessus de la surface de l'eau claire. Ces gestes et sa voix étaient parfaitement syncroniser. On avait l'impression que le corps bougeait seul et qu'elle se laissait entrainer par sa propre voix. Il la regardait sans se lasser car ses pas de danse était tous uniques. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et une demie heure plus tard, elle s'arreta et fixa Naruto avec ses beaux yeux bleu marine. Naruto pensait qu'elle fuirait, mais non elle était toujours là à le fixer et , après un laps de temps assez court, commenca à marcher dans sa direction. Il était surpris mais il était heureux. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, bien au contraire, elle avait l'air d'êtrela gentillesse incarnée. Elle s'arrèta quand elle fut à environ un mètre de Naruto. Ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation après un sourire timide."Bonjour"dit-elle simplement "Je ne t'avais jamais vu, qui es tu?"  
"Moi c'est Naruto" dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. "Je ne suis là que provisoirement"  
"Je vois" répondit-elle un sourire angélique aux lèvres"Je suis viens du lac, c'est ma maison enfin ma maison et celle de ma famille bien entendu." Miwako s'assit sur l'eau en face de Naruto:" Tu dance et chante très bien." complimenta t'il  
"Merci" fit-elle "C'est un des plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire." Naruto la regarda d'un air d'imcompréhension. Elle poursuivi:" Je danse depuis que j'ai environ dix ans. C'est une traditon dans ma famille ."  
"Une tradition?"  
"Oui, c'est une tradition de mère en dance à partir de dix ans,jusqu'à ce que tu aies une fille qui a l'âge de reprendre." expliqua t'elle  
"Depuis quand ta famille dance sur ce lac?"  
"Tu ne connais pas la légende de ce lac?" dit-elle d'un air mi-amusé, mi-étonné.  
"Une légende?"  
"Elle est pourtant connue." reprit-elle Un jour,un puissant mage était sur ce chemin et était assoiffer car il venait de finir une noble quête. Il devait être environ minuit quand il appercu ce lac. Il commenca à boire l'eau du lac qu'il trouva délicieuse et pour remercier la mère nature, en laquelle il croyait, il bénit cette endroit et ma famille fut la bénédiction. Depuis ce temps là, les filles danse pour mère nature à leur où celui-ci a bu l'eau de ce lac."  
Le blond laissa échapper un long sifflement.  
Miwako leva la tête et regarda la lune au milieu du ciel parsemé d'étoiles:"Je vais bientôt devoir partir."  
Naruto imita son geste et demanda pourquoi.  
"C'est bientot l'heure. Je dois dancer une environ une demi-heure et sachant que la bénédiction a durée dix minutes, j'ai l'autorisation de me promener pendant dix minutes à la surface."  
"Comment sais tu que dix minutes est passé?" demanda t'il.  
"Grâce à la position de la lune, c'est elle mon horloge. Et bien, ravie de t'avoir connu. Espérons qu'on se revoit un jour" dit-elle en se levant.  
Elle marcha d'un pas lent et calme jusqu'au milieu de la lune dessinée sur la surface de l'eau et lui fit un dernier sourire, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt et elle commenca à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Une minute plus tard, elle avait disparue. Il se leva et se dirigeat vers le camp. A son arrivée, le feu était sur le point de s'éteindre et tous le monde dormait dans les tentes. Il se mit dans la sienne et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'une autre personne ne dormait pas. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses pensait. Elle voulait tout dire à un blond mais avait peur de se faire rejetter de nouveau. Des larmes commencaient à couler sur son visage et une demi-heure plus tard s'endormie sur un oreillé trempé de larmes._


	9. Attaque surprise

Chapitre 9: Une attaque surprise.

_Le jour se leva et les jeunes ninjas se réveillèrent.  
Sakura avait l'air un peu plus fatiguée que les autres. Le soleil était doux et le ciel était dégagé. Yamato donna les instructions sur les pièges et les secteurs avnt qu'ils ne se dispèrcent tous.  
La journée fut longue et ennuyieuse. A six heures, tous le monde avait finit. Il mangèrent en silence et après Naruto alla voir Miwako. Ils parlèrent et Naruto commencait à vraiment aprécier Miwako mais ils devaient, comme la nuit précédente,se séparés. Naruto regagna le camp et s'endormit en une seconde. Sakura, de son côté, pensait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui. Elle aurait tand voulu qu'il soit là, près d'elle avec son beau sourire, qui lui remonte le moral. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir malgrés qu'elle soit épuisée. Le lendemain ,se fut une journée identique à la précedente, sauf les endroit a piéger qui était différent. Au souper, Naruto brisa le silence en essayant d'en savoir d'avantage sur Miwako et ca famille, ce qui intrigua Sakura. Yamato lui racontit assez brièvement et le reste du repas continua dans une conversation sur les légendes.  
Tout le monde alla dormir à part Naruto comme à son habitude et alla au lac et, sans se lasser, regarda la dance de Miwako avant de lui parler. A la fin de la discussion, il retourna dans sa tente et s'endormit. Sakura,comme chaques soirs, eu du mal à s'endormir en pensant au blond.  
Le lendemain, c'était le grand jour. Les ninjas se rassemblèrent et attendir le vase. Un grand chariot fit son aparition entouré de ninja de konoha. Ils leurs déposèrent le vase et s'en allèrent après avoir donner leurs instructions. Ils partirent directement pour éviter les pertes de temps inutiles. Ils marchèrent pendant une demie heure quand un groupe de ninja les encercla près à l'attaque._


	10. Un espoir, une décéption

Chapitre 10: Un espoir, une décéption.

_Les ninjas, habillés en noirs, avaient un sourire sadique. Il y en avaient quatresavec le même genre de gabaris: taille moyenne, assez fin et musclés: "Ninja 1:Je vois,notre missions plus facile qu'elle en avait l' sont des gamins qui gardent le battres seras très facile.  
-Ninja 2:Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir tord.  
-Ninja 3:N'oubliez pas le temps qui nous est accordés pas d'amusement inutile.  
-Ninja 4:Il a raison, dépêchons de finir ses gosses et on repart."  
Ils bondirent de l'arbre où ils se trouvaient pour attérir en plein milieu du camp.  
Ils commencerent à attaquer avec des shurikken. Naruto les esquiva de justesse et commenca a combattre aussi.  
Chacun prit un adversaire. Une heure de combats archarné venait de s'écouler. Lee et son adversaire étaient au sol et Yamato était prit d'en un piège mais ses mains étaient libres et pouvait attaqué son adversaires pour éviter que celui-ci emprisonne ses mains. Naruto et Sakura n'en pouvait plus ainsi que leurs adversaires. Naruto relanca pour la ,x éme fois, son combat avec des clones. Sakura tomba a genoux, ce que son adversaire remarque et en profita pour lui lancer un kunai, plus grand que la normal, qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son coeur son coeur.  
Sakura avait les yeux sur le sol et reprennait son soufle. Elle releva la tête et vis le grand kunai se diriger vers elle. Elle s'écarta de justesse mais le kunai lui fit une grande coupure dans le bras. La douleur l'immobilisa. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire avec ce bras. L'adversaire de Sakura lui renvoya encore un kunai de taille identique Sakura reussit de nouveau à l'esquiver mais cette fois, c'est sa jambe qui est touchée. Elle en esquiva deux autres avec de plus en plus de peine. Un autre fut lancer mais elle savait que cette fois elle ne pourrais plus l'esquiver. Ses membres lui faisaient trop mal pour faire quoique ce soit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle lui semblait que le kunai s'approchait au ralentit. Elle se dit :"C'est la fin Sakura.".  
Le kunai approchait. Vingts centimètres,quinze centimètres,dix centimètres,cinq centimè ferma les yeux et elle rescentit une énorme dans le ventre après avoir entendu un bruit métallique. Elle tomba vaincue sur le côté.Elle ouvrit les yeux à terre. Sa vue était brouillée. Elle avait toujours mal donc elle était toujours vivante. Elle observa et vit deux. Pourtant, il devait y en avoir trois. Elle fit un effort et vu qu'une des silhouete était orange presque rouge,... Cela devait être Naruto. Elle sentait le Kunai enfoncé dans son ventre mais ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ceux que les deux silhouettes disaient et après avoir fait un ultime essais, s'évanouit de douleur.  
Le ninja avait un peu peur mais fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. L'adversaire qu'il avait devant lui venait de massacrer en quelques seconde son compagnon et avais une sorte d'ora rouge autour de son corp métamorphosé. Ses yeux ressemblais a ceux d'un renard, ses canines et ses ongles avait poussés et il avait un drole de se mis a quatre part et bondit sur lui a une vitesse incroyable avec un rasengan bordeau à la main. Le ninja n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il se faisait attaquer qu'il eu un rasengan dans le ventre et, avec les blessures commises par la jeune fille aux cheuveux rose, mourru sur le coup. Yamato venait de se débarrasser de son adversaire. Il s'apercut bien vite que Naruto était sous l'emprise de Kyubi et du réagir car une queue commencait à se former. Il fit une technique et grâce au collier de Tsunade Naruto, un peu sonné, revint assez rapidement à lui. Sakura évanouit ainsi que Lee. Yamato alla voir le vase: en parfait état. "Il vaut mieu se reposer et surtout soigner Sakura"fit-il en regardant Sakura gisante.  
Lee s'était réveillé et il était encore sonné du choc qu'il avait eu durant la bataille.  
Naruto lui se reposait et pensait.  
Sakura était déjà en meilleur état. Elle se réveilla environ une heure après le combat et avait encore mal. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ninja lui avait envoyer un kunai dans le ventre et pas dans le coeur. Elle se demandais comment allait les autres. Avant de sortir de sa tente, elle se soigna avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait pour que la douleur devienne supportable.  
Une fois tout nos ninjas capablede marcher une longue distance, ils reprirent la route. Naruto et Lee portaient le vase tandis que Yamato était devant et Sakura derrière. Trois heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent dans le palais du pays de l'eau. Après avoir expliquer les raisons du présent, ils furent inviter pour la soirée. Ilsmangèrent des sushis et des ramens. Le lendemain, ils dormirent jusqu'a neuf heures et partirent vers dix heure. Ils marchèrent de longues heures en se parlant et ils revienrent au campement des jours précédent. Yamato ordonna d'enlever les pièges construits avant de diner. Après la fin de celui-ci, Naruto se leva et alla en direction de la forêt. Sakura l'apercut et l'interrogeat sur ces intension. Après avoir recu l'escuse de la balade digestive, elle décida e le suivre. Elle le suivi discrètement et vit qu'il s'arrèta près d'un lac. Elle contourna Naruto et s'arrèta. Elle le voyait désormais de profil. C'était juste ca. Il avait trouver un endroit calme. Elle remarqua que Naruto regardait souvent la lune comme un homme d'affaire regardait sa montre. Sakura commencait à partir mais elle se figea. Elle entendit une mélodie, elle se retourna et regarda vers le lac et vit une fille qui dansait sur l'eau et qui chantait. Naruto avait souriait en la regardant admiratif, ce que Sakura remarqua rapidement. Elle eu un pincement au coeur. Elle regardait cette fille avec une jalousie énorme. Elle était belle, charmante, souple enfin elle avait tout pour plaire. Elle regarda le spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrèta. Elle marcha dans la direction de Naruto. Naruto lui fit un signe de la main en lui souriant et la fille lui rendit son sourire. "Bonjour Naruto!" dit-elle avec une voix hors du commun.  
"Tu dance de mieu en mieu, Miwako."dit il en lui adressant un sourire et ils continuèrent de parler.  
Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils se connaissaient.  
"Il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer...J'espere te revoir une autre fois." dit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse  
"J'essairais de revenir." lui répondit le blond.  
Miwako regarda dans la direction de Sakura:"Bonjour jeune fille,désoler mais je dois autre fois peu t' être."  
Miwako en adressant un dernier sourire a naruto s'enfonca dans l'eau et se retourna et se leva. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille dont parlais Miwako. Il couru et apercu Sakura qui rentrais dans sa tente. Naruto la ragarda rentrer sans rien dire. Il la questionnerais demain. Sakura n'avait pas eu le courage de le regarder dans ses grand yeux bleus et de risquer de s'y avait eu trop mal. Ou moin, ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Il en aimait une autre. Elle s'endormie sur cette douloureuse pensée._


	11. Déclaration

Chapitre 11: La révélation

_Le matin arriva et Naruto sortit de sa tente content de retourner à Konoha. Lee et Yamato étaient déjà lever et déjeunaient tranquillement. Il ne manquait plus que Sakura. Un bruit de tirette se fit entendre. Naruto devinant que c'était de la tente de Sakura se retourna en disant:"Hoaïyo gozaïmasu(bonjour le matin) Saku..." Il équarquilla les yeux . Sakura était très pale, presque aussi blanche que la neige. De longue tracée rouge étaient sur ses joues montrant qu'elle avait pleurée. Ses cheveux n'était pas coiffés et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés:"Bonjour tout le monde..."dit elle d'une voix tremblante et faible mais avec un sourire pour essayer de masquer sa tristesse. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vus dans un état pareil:"Quesqu'il l'a mise dans un état pareil."se demanda t'il. Elle pris son petit déjeuner dans un coin un peu isolé et restait silencieuse. Naruto avait l'impression qu'elle l'é, lui, ne fit comme si rien et dit:"Bon nous allons bientot partir donc replier vos tentes et faites vos affaires." Ils asquecièrent et défirent leur tente. Sakura fut la plus lente mais personne n'osa faire une remarque la dessus. Elle avait passer une nuit blanche en pensant a la révélation de était amoureux d'une autre...Des larmes coulèrent malgrés qu'elle avait vider son stok. Le coussin était encore remplis de larmes. Naruto se rapprocha voulant l'aider,voyant mais elle déclina fermement l'invitation. A quoi bon se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il s'en irait avec une autre. Naruto tenta de lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais n'eut que pour réponse de la laissée tranquille. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'accélérer avec l'aide des arbres. Ils étaient assez bas et leurs feuilles étaient vertes. En dessus une rivière a l'eau bleue s'écoulait lentement. Sakura avait vraiment froid. Elle tremblait mais essayais de le cacher. Elle luttait contre elle même pour se tenir éveilée et rester au même rythme que les autres mais un moment elle ne put plus lutter. Elle tomba d'un coup dans la rivière. Naruto enleva sa veste et plongea. Sakura coulait lentement. Elle avait ses yeux fermés et n'arrivait plus à controler son corps. Elle sentit que quelque chose s'approchait d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et apercu une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui c'était. Elle vit deux grand yeux bleux et des cheveux blond "Naruto..." pensa t-elle avant de s'évanouire. Naruto remonta à la surface. Il posa doucement Sakura sur le sol, prit sa veste qu'il mis sur elle et la pris sur son dos:"On peut y aller" déclara t-il.  
Les ninjas reprirent leurs course et une heure après arrivèrent devant les portes du villages. Naruto dit a Yamato:"Je m'occupe de Sakura,vous allez voir Oba... enfin Tsunade-sama."  
Naruto alla à l'hopital. L'infirmière l'examina et lui dis qu'elle avait simplement besoin de repos.  
Naruto était en route vers chez elle mais voyant Lee, qui prenait la même direction, eu une autre idée  
Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se redressa afin de voir où elle se situait. Elle pu voir une magnifique vue sur Konoha. Elle était assise sur un magnifique tapis de fleur blanche avec un cerisier du Japon au milieu du tapis floral. Naruto était assis sur une branche et regardait le ciel qui commencait à s'assombrir. Sakura se releva. Naruto regarda et vit qu'elle avait repris des couleurs:"On a une vue magnifique d'ici"dit elle en souriant. Naruto n'en revenait pas tout était semblable a son rêve. Les gestes,l'intonation,la voix,... Il descendit de la branche et se dirigeat vers elle. Elle baissa sa tête. Elle voulait tout lui avouer mais elle ne pouvait pas,elle ne pouvait plus...  
Elle pleura. Naruto pris le menton de Sakura et la fixa de ses yeux couleur océan. Elle ne pouvait pas résister elle était comme hypnotiser. Elle se sentait bizzarement bien. Elle aurais voulu qu'il la fixe comme ça pour toujours. Naruto sècha les larmes de la jeune fille et raprocha son visage. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Est ce qu'il allait....Naruto frola les lèvres de Sakura et lui dit à quel point il l'aimait avant de capturer ses lèvres  
Et les deux commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, puis langoureusement et à la fin commencèrent à enlever leur haut et se couchèrent. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.*-*_

_  
*** Fin***_


End file.
